User talk:Tim H
Third cleaning. Starting anew. --Light Daxter 22:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week Man, please, tell us what do we have to do with the citadel in normal languageUndead Auron24 06:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Edit it so it is a perfect article. In other words, make it better and win a prize. --Light Daxter 16:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Should it really be called "Task of the Week"? It goes on for more than a week. I'll change it tomorrow, as it hasn't been a week yet. --Light Daxter 21:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) New Scans Hey I am finishing the Rest of the scans so I dont have to worry about it EVER again. This is the last time I will upload scans.--Morgan84 16:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You don't need to do any of those buggers, I already have full detail pics of them. I just don't have my USB Stick with me. I'd rather have KG Death Bots.--Light Daxter 16:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) http://jakanddaxterrock.150m.com/animals.html Here. Also, I see you edited that rat pic yourself (the color difference orange/purple isn't very important) and removed a bunch of tiny little details and features. I told you I was pretty good at editing them. But we won't need to, as I already got them. --Light Daxter 16:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Did you get my Email? I sent you an email with some pictures in it. Did you get it? --Chucklez 16:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't get any pics, it's probably the damn gmail =/= live mail/hotmail stuff. Other possibilities; you make an hotmail account. I make a gmail account. Or try using guerillamail (great site) if it works. Takes 1 sec. You use photobucket, imageshack, image crap sites that allow you to upload them and I'll copy them from there. OR yo could try uploading them to the wiki and I'll see what's good and what i not and whtat i can or can't edit. What was in it anyway? I send you an email back. --Light Daxter 17:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter!! Hey, I hope you have a Wonderful Easter!! --Morgan84 17:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I don't. So far I've eaten zero chocolate eggs and only watched a cat gave birth. I did eat some B&J's ice cream though, it was chocolate. But I don't prefer ice that much. --Light Daxter 17:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I'll work more on the script later. My eyes hurt and I'm ubber because someone edited it while I was almost done and it didn't save my work. --Chucklez 22:21, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Next time, just use the Backwards button (y'know the big arrow that goes left). Then, you just copy the stuff you changed, then you go back to the edit conflict and paste your changes over the old text. --Light Daxter 10:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) <_< I know what the backwards button is. --Chucklez 23:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Correct. I thought it would look better if those empty bars weren't there, instead of having them say "???" or "---" or simply nothing at all (as I've seen in some of the boxes). -- Yakow bone 11:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure I could change the style of the infoboxes, although I would prefer to have some guidelines to go by so I don't step on anybodys toes or anything like that. Some examples would greatly help. And the infobox on the template page doesn't show up because the parser function tells it to not display anything when nothing is filled in. I'll add an infobox on the template page (in the noinclude part ofcourse), as I can't see any other way to fix it. -- Yakow bone 11:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) J&D TLF Demo Hey do you have Gmail? Well if you do, did you get an email from Google Updater saying that HIG Is supposed to have a demo for TLF on the PS2 somtime in July? I got an email saying that their supposed to have a demo in July. I will have to check the sources to make sure their not lying.--Morgan84 15:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Riiiiiight. It'd be for PSP instead. --Light Daxter 15:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I didnt know that they have demos for PSP.--Morgan84 15:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) PS2 demo's are almost abandoned. They now distribute demo's via PSNetwork. --Light Daxter 15:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That Makes Sense.--Morgan84 15:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) J&D Chat Room I have been in the CR and nobodies on. --Morgan84 17:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) It isn't very active at this day. Right now it's about 19:30 here, and the Wikia is usually most active during 21:00 / 03:00. But I'll be one right now, if you want to. --Light Daxter 17:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) C U THEIR.--Morgan84 17:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I am back. I will be on the Chat Room if you need me.--Morgan84 18:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Are You Still there? If you are meet me in the Chat room.--Morgan84 18:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm, there's something wrong with my own PC. I tried installing the newest Java, but that didn't work. I'll try the other version 9with bugs..). I'll also ask the Wikia if we can get our own Wikia IRC Channel. --Light Daxter 19:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good to me.--Morgan84 19:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Same here, only if it was easy Ugh. I ****ing hate this type of ****. --Light Daxter 19:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I will be on the Regular Chat Room if you need me --Morgan84 19:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just Let me know when your getting on. --Morgan84 20:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I did the whole IRC request, finally. Now we wait till Wikia adds it. --Light Daxter 20:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Cool.--Morgan84 20:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) You Still Here?--Morgan84 21:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you. --Muttdogg00 21:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Muttdogg Hey Light Dax, You stil there? If you are meet me in the CR ASAP!--Morgan84 23:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Are You Still Here? Hey just checking up on you. Where have you been? You just mysteriously dissapeared the last few hours. What did the Wikia say about the IRC Chatroom? Im dying to find out.--Morgan84 01:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) To bed. Dah. --Light Daxter 05:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) New User Hey we got a new user. he's 13 and Loves alot of chinese games. Anyway I added him to the characters catogory.--Morgan84 03:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you mean Users. --Light Daxter 05:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC O and they're Japanese games.--Erol97 02:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Chatroom Hey did we get a response from the Wikia yet?--Morgan84 14:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Nah. It'll take 2-3 days. I think.. in the meantime, don't expect me in the chatroom (current one). Something with my PC. Once we get our own Wikia Channel we'll have to move there. --Light Daxter 15:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I wont be on the Chat Room either. By the way I just sent you an Email.--Morgan84 15:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Viajando Oye no voy a estar trabajando las próximas horas porque me voy fuera de la ciudad. Pero voy a ser más tarde.--Morgan84 16:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) It's only cool to talk to someone in a foreign language if you know the other understands it. Likewise, me and TeslaRaptor are friends, so that's allowed. --Light Daxter 16:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Bandipedia Yep. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Erol Page Hey dax someone messed with the one pic of Cyber Errol, you should prob fix that.--Erol97 01:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Huh?--Light Daxter 06:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah someone put in a stupid pic of an ottsel--Erol97 02:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) And now the pic is totally gone.--Erol97 02:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I removed one. --Light Daxter 05:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok just checking.--Erol97 03:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Gmail/ Hotmail He, ik stuurde u een e-mail eerder. Als we cant versturen van bestanden tussen Gmail en Hotmail, Ik zal u een Hotmail-account. Hey ik zal ook downloaden Windows Messenger later.--Morgan84 05:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Awkward. But okay.--Light Daxter 06:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) school im leveing a commet at school--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 18:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) O-kaaaaaay? --Light Daxter 18:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) do you not think that is cool no?--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) No. Why should I? I always do that. --Light Daxter 05:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Im here Hey I finnally got off work. So I hear you got your Java to work. I will be on the chat room if you need me.--Morgan84 20:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bad Schedule I know I promised those scans this week but I'm sorry...I'll be going out of town this weekend. I planned on getting them Saturday but its been a really tight schedule. I'll try to get them next week but I WILL get them I promise. I am a man of my word. --Chucklez 02:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well, if you show up on the IRC Meeting, I guess that is okay. --Light Daxter 05:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) IRC CR Hey I was wondering what we were going to discuss at the IRC Metting.--Evan86 15:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Nothing yet. It's just a try to see who shows up and what happens. But once we get some folks I'll probably go and let others others start addressing their point. --Light Daxter 16:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey I noticed you edited a lot of lurkers and creatures. Good.anywsy do you think we should have a catorgory for like fun stuff. Like "Jak and Daxter World Records" and all that good stuff. Cant wait till the IRC meeting.--Morgan84 16:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Meeting starts within 02:30 hours yeah. Thanks about the Lurkers, we're pretty much finished with them, but perhaps there's a final optional thing. I'm not sure about the Category, as it doesn't have much content. But feel free to discuss it at the Meeting. --Light Daxter 16:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ill be their.--Morgan84 16:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) What happend today at the Meeting? You just left.--Morgan84 22:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Internet crashed, again....--Light Daxter 23:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I Saw Your Picture Mr. Overlord. he he--Morgan84 16:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I got ten total, but it was pretty difficult to set them up right. I'll do it someday... --Light Daxter 16:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) The "Boobies" Pic is a little Inepropiate.--Morgan84 16:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I know >_>. Not sure if I'll put it up, it's funny though ^_^. --Light Daxter 17:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Besides, If I could look at anyones breasts in the Series, It would DEFINATELY be Ashlin. Dont tell my wife though. Hehe--Morgan84 17:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Skin? Hey I Think All of the Users should have voted if we wanted the skin changed. You didnt even bother to tell us you were changing it. It may look nice to you but it might not to other people. It isnt really fair.--Morgan84 21:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You can change it freely at My Preferences (MORE) top-right corner. --Light Daxter 22:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ya. You could of let us in on it. --Evan86 22:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) im back im back i have been at the sonic news network but anyways i like the new look on the Jak And Dax Wiki and also what is a stub page and why didnt any one even try to win the Task Of the Week--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You were gone? Good. Stub Article = Article with barely any content. Because people were lazy... --Light Daxter 22:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I dont know if you have noticed but we dont have many ACTIVE users that want to take the time and work on that--Evan86 22:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) It's only 20-30 minutes of work. Assuming you recently played it. --Light Daxter 22:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I dont know what its like being in school and all considering that I havnt been their in like 7 years. But a lot of people have jobs and working their *** just to pay rent. Hey Im just lucky to take the time to be on here. 20 min mabey be short to you. But some people cant take the time to do that stuff.--Evan86 22:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You can say ass if you want to. And 20min is short, you're currently here talking to us, but not editing anything. Heck the current TW is even easier. I could make ten Stub articles within 10 minutes. --Light Daxter 22:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) THAN YOU DO IT OHH GREAT OVERLORD! NOBODY ELESE SEEMS TO CARE OTHER THAN NONAME!--Evan86 22:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Stop posting in all caps, it's disruptive and can earn you a ban. I don't want to, why should I when the Users can do it? --Light Daxter 23:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ban me than. its the only thing you admins are good at is banning people. why should we respect you when you wont even respect us? first rule to takeing over the world: Dont act like a jerk.--Evan86 23:13, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ya Evan is right. Sometimes I think you dont really deserve to be an admin. You can act like jerk a lot. Esspecially since you want to take over the world. Enough is Enough.--Morgan84 23:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Why should I ban you? Oh and you haven't earned my respect yet. @Morgan; My reign of terror has already begun! . And why I DO deserve to be admin; cause I made this Wiki rise from the dead. Oh and of course I wanted to rule the world, that too. --Light Daxter 23:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) That he did, I saved the wiki from vandels and he organised it and has done over 2500 edits. But if he wants to rule the world he'll have to be quick before I accidently destroy it.Jakraziel 23:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Than you are nothing but evil. We dont need 2 Bin Ladens. God rules the world. Not you. Ya you might (Very low chance) take over the world. But nobody will bow down to you. Nobody will respect you. Nobody will trust you. I have heard you talk about useing neuclear weapons. Let me tell you somthing. My experices in the Army showed me the damage such weapons can do. NOBODY wins in Neuclear War. You understand me. It is not even fun to joke about that stuff.--Morgan84 23:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) If god rules the world, why are there more than half on this rock believe in something or else or nothing? Anyway, nucflear weapons suck. I'm using my giant robot and am gonna flood the world with a deadly poison and reshape it through my will. --Light Daxter 23:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I am a physics student, I know what a hydrogen bomb can do, and i said accident as in, "I will now split the quark and see what happens... BOOM" and morgan I have one hand on the ban hammer.Jakraziel 23:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ban me than. Plese do. I dont need to be at a wiki that supports Atheisim and is concentrated on taking over the world. Goodbye. As for you Light Dax, Good Luck Taking over the world because I would love to see where you are going during the Final Judgement. Goodbye--Morgan84 23:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I can't ban you without a reason, or wait I can, but that's against the policies and abusing mah powah. Anyway, this Wiki doesn't support Atheism. It is neutral and no one should spread what they think is true. And about the Final Judgement, isn't that an attack in Final Fantasy X? I love that game, should start it up again. --Light Daxter 23:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Kid im sorry but you need to grow up. I quit.--Evan86 23:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) It takes approximatively 4 years before I am fully grown up/developed etc. In the mean time my status is; Loading.... Loading... Loading... Anyway; Bye. --Light Daxter 23:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Freedom League Program Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I vote against it. It would create elitism, and nor are we giving anyone 'special edits'. And three ranks isn't enough. Also, who the hell is gonna create that code? --Light Daxter 07:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Finally, IF we do it. We're not gonna use crappy military ranks. That's just over-used and lame. --Light Daxter 07:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Than Forget I ever said anything. And I find the word "Crappy" Military Ranks offensive. You need to watch your mouth. All I am is giving some Ideas.--Morgan84 11:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Bitch fuck you --HK22 (talk) 08:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Gimme a hug big girl ^_^ --Light Daxter 09:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) What is Your Problem? I really dont want to start another conflict but you made me do this. What the hell is your problem? You turn me down everytime I have an Idea, you treat me like ****, and you have bad mood swings!! It is getting on my nervs!! One minute your nice, the next your a big Jerk! All I want to do is make this wiki a little better and I dont need a person who dosnt like me in my way. You get the picture? --Morgan84 11:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC)